Can't Wait
by CSilverado
Summary: My first House story...This is not exactly what I think happened after Help Me. I'm betting on them just falling asleep but, if they did sleep together, maybe it went this way? Smutty, so be warned. Feedback welcome - I want to get better


Cuddy leaned against his bathroom wall allowing House's weight to keep her pinned. She'd told him. She'd admitted she loved him and now his tongue was stroking hers. His right arm had travelled up her body and his fingers were tangled in her hair, holding her head in place as he tilted his mouth to gain more access. His left hand still gripped hers and and he squeezed her fingers as she let a small moan flow into his mouth. As he pulled back, he kept his eyes closed. Resting his forehead against hers, their breathing shallow and strained, he leaned back in to catch her lower lip. He couldn't stop.

"We still need ... to re-bandage your shoulder," she whispered between kisses. He shifted away from her mouth and trailed soft kiss from her cheek to her neck, stopping at her ear to taste her skin with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmm," he grunted, not to be distracted from his task by the pesky need to clean his wound. Her neck was salty and hot and he kissed it openly as she moved her head to the side, exposing its length. He had let go of her hand and pushed her further against the wall. Her hand slid up his arm, squeezing his bicep along the way, to curl at the short hairs at the back of his head. She held his head to her neck and closed her eyes to the blissful sensation of his tongue lapping at her skin. She didn't stop him as he moved lower, across her collarbone to the v of her scrubs.

"House..." she tried in vain to remind him about his wound. She meant to sound authoritative but his name came out as a moan, causing him to redouble his efforts and lift her top past her ribs and over her head. Instinctually, her hands shot up and the shirt was tossed to the side. His kisses moved from her collarbone to the top of her left breast as his hand grazed slowly up her body to cup the lace covered flesh in his palm. He let his thumb stroke back and forth over her nipple, feeling it harden as she gasped. Cuddy guided his head and House pulled down the strap of her bra along with the cup and gently teased her bare nipple with the flat of his tongue.

"God..." Cuddy whispered and threw her head back as house bit down gently, an act that sent a jolt through her body and settled low. He smiled at her reaction and moved between her breasts to pay his equally enthusiastic respect to the other side.

"Hey," Cuddy was trying to get his attention, trying to guide his face up to her so she could gain back some of the control. When had she lost it? She was in control when she told him she loved him. That felt like hours ago. She lost the situation as soon as his lips brushed hers. She'd expected to be kissed hard. After all, they'd waited over a year to do this again and before that, twenty years. He had leaned over her and barely touched her, barely grazed her parted lips with his. She let him take the lead and gasped a little as he finished the kiss with a light suckle on her lower lip. That is exactly when she'd lost control to him. She chuckled to herself. Even now, when they are most vulnerable, they still compete. And he still wins.

House felt her chuckle against his lips and pulled away from her breasts to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Come on, let me redo your bandage. Where do you keep your first-aid kit?" She pulled her bra back into position but left her top in a pile on the bathroom floor. He'd just take it back off anyway. She grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom, maneuvering him so that he sat on the edge of his bed, knees spread and cradling her form in the middle.

"Don't have one."

"How do you not have a first-aid kit?" Cuddy began removing his shirt, finally noticing how dirty it and they had become over the evening.

"Does this look like a... ah... hospital to you?" His shirt caught the edge of his bandage and tugged at the sore wound. "Careful, woman. I think there are band-aids and rubbing alcohol in the medicine cabinet."

The bandage on his shoulder was just a few hours fresh but blood was already seeping through. Cuddy removed the bandage slowly, feeling House's hand tense around her waist and then relax. The cut looked good and would probably just need a little cleaning up and a fresh bandage. Cuddy had been worried he'd need stitches, but they were in the clear. She reached her hand out the cup his jaw, pulling his gaze toward hers. Their faces were close and Cuddy let her thumb caress his cheek before leaning in to kiss him gently on the mouth. It was meant to be a compromise, a brief kiss to hold him over while she went searching through his cabinets for a fresh bandage. House had other ideas.

His mouth opened under hers and he immediately deepened the kiss. His hands which were idly holding her waist began to travel south, eventually gripping each cheek of her ass and leaning backwards so she fell directly on top of him.

"House!" The word came out as a muffled giggle and she continued to respond to his kiss, stroking her tongue along his while periodically nibbling on his lower lip (an act she'd dreamt about on more than one occasion). Fast, before she could react, he rolled them over so he was hovering above her, holding most of his weight on his forearms but letting certain parts of his lean a bit more heavily against certain parts of hers. They kept kissing, House's hands now tangled in her hair, holding her head steady as he maneuvered his mouth to find the best angle.

He pulled away slowly and looked at her. Her eyes were barely open and glossy. Her hair was messy and stood out radiantly against the white sheets on his bed. She was catching her breath and her chest heaved a bit, a strap of her black bra falling off her shoulder. He saw that bra this afternoon, right before he'd given her the house-warming gift. He didn't think he'd ever get to take it off.

"Now, where were we?" He started at her neck, his mouth planting soft, tickling kisses along her pulse. He moved slowly, not wanting to miss a gasp or a moan. Cuddy threw one hand over her head while placing the other at the back of his neck, not quite guiding but definitely keeping him working. He moved from her neck to her clavicle, licking the hollow he found there and sending a shiver through Cuddy's body. As he kissed and licked his way across her collarbone, he reached under her and unsnapped her bra, quickly pulling it aside to look.

Lisa Cuddy. The breasts of Lisa Cuddy. He'd had a bet with himself since he started working at Princeton-Plainsboro. He remembered her from med school. He remembered her outfit the night they met at the party. He remembered her bedroom. He did not remember the exact shade of her nipples. He thought they might pink but here in this light, they were more brownish. He's glad he didn't put money on it. The pull of Cuddy's arm knocked him out of his reverie. It was still on the back of his neck, but this time, it was most definitely guiding him. House found himself more agreeable than he ever thought possible and immediately gave her what she wanted. He brought his head down to her right breast, first kissing the slope of the cream colored globe then moving lower to take her nipple into his mouth. He held it there, and let the tip of his tongue swipe over it, feeling it come alive in his mouth. His hand was working on her left breast, alternately pinching the nipple and cupping its weight, reveling in the fullness of it against the palm of his hand. As soon as House's tongue licked her, Cuddy moaned low. House had never heard a more erotic sound. His cock hardened more than he thought it could and he shifted to get more comfortable, accidentally brushing against her crotch. Another low moan and a shift from her - her legs moved to cradle House's hips, allowing him to relax in between.

House moved on from her breasts but not before giving each one a quick peck. He trailed kisses down her body- a straight light from sternum to navel. She tasted like dirt and sweat and coconut and he couldn't get enough, couldn't stop licking her. He hooked his fingers inside her pants and underwear and yanked them both off, kneeling between her legs. She was naked beneath him and now he wasn't sure how long he could last. Cuddy was now sitting up a little bit. She was reclined on her forearms watching him stare at her with that crooked grin. House finally made his way to her eyes, too stunned to smile or speak.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" House had never heard Cuddy's voice that low. He'd only hoped. She could win every battle they ever had if she just used that voice. He made a note not to mention that to her. Not wanting to waste anymore time, House stood up and eased his jeans and boxers down in one motion. Then he stood straight up, let her see him for a moment before climbing back onto the bed, between her legs. As he lay back down on top of her she spread her knees further to accommodate his hips. She wanted to feel his skin. She wanted to feel his body on top of hers. She didn't have to wait that long.

House held himself above her, only allowing his hands to touch her, to stroke her cheeks. Then his lips. The kiss was like the first one they shared that night. Gentle, soft, intimate, promising. He licked her lips briefly but pulled his tongue back, teasing her, daring her to chase him. Finally, she did. As she thrust her tongue into his mouth, he lowered his body so his weight rest upon her. She kissed him hard and moaned deeply, reaching between their bodies to take him in her hand. He was smooth, hot and heavy in her grip and she held him gently, allowing her thumb to stroke the crease by the head. In response, House gasped and bit at her bottom lip, eliciting a small smile from Cuddy. She stroked him a few times, then placed him at her entrance. Moving her other hand from his shoulder to his ass, she encouraged him to drive forward, even shifted her hips upward, pushing him a bit inside. House hissed and opened his eyes, looking down into hers. Her mouth was open as if in a perpetual gasp and her head was thrown back just a bit. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes locked onto his, challenging him to move forward. He always liked a challenge.

He thrust his hips and slid inside her.

"Fuuuuuck," Cuddy whispered into the air. She clawed at his ass, trying to pull him in all the way, to fill herself up with him. She was surrounded and she wanted more. He started moving then, little thrusts accompanied by bigger grunts. He reached down and grabbed her left leg, lifting it a little to gain deeper access.

"God...Cud..dy," he tried to say between thrusts. "So...tight...fuck."

She moaned her agreement and began thrusting her hips in counter to him. He could hear the sound their bodies made together. The light slap of his balls hitting her ass, the wet slide of him moving in and out of her, the moans that became louder as the seconds wore on. Every time House crashed into her, his pelvis tapped her clit. The position, with her leg pushed almost back to her chest allowed for raw contact, sending bolts of pleasure through her body with every thrust.

Still thrusting, House bent his head down to take a nipple into his mouth. He bit hard then soothed the nub with his tongue.

"Fuck... House," she gasped. "I'm gon..na...come."

"That's... the point," House managed to get out. Cuddy almost laughed. His ever-present personality. Even in the throws of passion. He reached down between them and rubbed her clit. Almost instantly, she tensed. She moaned low and long and let her nails dig deep into his ass, holding him to her as she clenched around him hard. As soon as he felt her orgasm he knew he was done for. He thrust twice more, hard, and came with her, biting her shoulder as he rode out his own climax.

He waited until her breathing evened out before he pulled out of her, enjoying the feel of a random flutter here and there. She groaned at the loss of him but quickly settled against him as he spooned up behind her. House wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her as close as he could while planting a few light kisses on her neck. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her fingers with his against her stomach.

"Goodnight, House."

"Mmm, night Cuddy." He kissed her shoulder one more time and lay his head back on the pillow.

"Hey," he whispered, "wanna play hookie tomorrow?"

Cuddy smiled against the pillow and squeezed his hand in response.


End file.
